Scarlet Prayer
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: Kurapika Portray, I live, for the promise I made; I train, obeying the law of killing; revenge, is just another word to rest my deadly soul in peace. please read and review, ^^


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.  
  
Kurapika Portray  
  
Scarlet Prayer  
  
Ancient family, brave ancestors... living in peace, warrior spirits... and the scarlet pupils...  
  
This is the story I'm going to tell you... and also a sorrow you will remember...   
  
This is our clan, the Kuruta Tribe. We are born warriors, our determinations are not comparable, we will always fight for our prides, for our people, and our happiness to the end.   
  
Anger paints the red of our scarlet eyes; we are the Kuruta Tribe.  
  
Greedy people, avid for that heavenly beauty, seeking for the bloody smell of that scarlet...  
  
And so, the day has come, today, we shall fight for our people, for our life, for our scarlet.  
  
Blood spills over our lands, we fight until the last moment of our lives, for our family, for our people, for our scarlet! And just when sorrow takes over our weakening bodies... we cry our last prayer, scream out our sane to those pathetic monstrous minds...  
  
As blood spills, as our last sight disappears,  
  
We'd like to watch the sun rises again,   
  
We'd like to see the moon shines again,  
  
We'd like to see the stars twinkles again...  
  
This is our last prayer...  
  
As you dig out our precious scarlet treasure,   
  
Please look.  
  
We will be watching you, over the misery of our precious scarlet treasure.  
  
Our sorrow shall never fly away with the wind,   
  
Our last prayer will never end.   
  
God please guide our last survivor to find his way home.   
  
To find his answers to his many questions.  
  
We will be watching over, with our precious scarlet treasure.  
  
Unlock our last prayer,  
  
Release the dusts on our scarlet,  
  
God bless our last survivor.   
  
This is our last prayer...  
  
We can't forget the wrath we had, have and having! This is our last look of this lovely but greedy world... and dark shall never conquer over the scarlet, we shall never close our eyes and rest in peace... for the sake of the scarlet, for the sake of our children, we won't... and this is our last look of this lovely but greedy world...  
  
"Heh, scarlet eyes, boss, should we sell them all?"  
  
"I want this, these scarlet eyes sure are the most beautiful things in the world!"  
  
.............  
  
And I wonder... as they glance at my brothers and sisters' eyes admirably, do they... ever think about... that we were once watching the world with the same pupils...?  
  
No, they don't. They don't even know that we were once living creatures just like them, we were once looking at something beautiful admirably just like them, we were once laughing and singing just like them, and they never know that we were once angered and murdered just to satisfy their ugly desirous hearts.  
  
Burn, my scarlet eyes, hatred, anger, frustration, burn! The fire of revenge, that is the fire I'm searching for to fill my scarlet eyes, to paint my scarlet eyes with the murders' blood! Burn!   
  
Oh...those beautiful scarlet eyes...  
  
And so, this is the only thing I'm living for, I will bury my family and friends with the soil of our lands, and wash away the dust on your grievous eyes with the blood of those lustful spiders...  
  
I live, for the promise I made; I train, obeying the law of killing; revenge, is just another word to rest my deadly soul in peace.  
  
Days and nights, the thought of revenge rooted in my soul, the form of my last capture plan has matured...   
  
Spiders, this is my promise for you. I will strangle you all with my scarlet chains and let your souls feel the pain forever. Come, come to my trap, with my chains, and the reflection of my scarlet eyes, I will choke and torture you all with my hatreds, my scarlet chain.  
  
Taste the blood of your own body, taste! Live the last minute of your life to experience pain and hatred, and die!  
  
"The spiders will always be moving..."  
  
Everything will come to its end, and that includes you, spiders.  
  
But... why am I feeling so lost now...?  
  
I just... killed, or, cut off the leg of a spider, my revenge starts here, and I thought... I would be happy, I thought my clan dead souls will rest in peace a little, but... I can't hear anything... the fear, the fear I've always had ever since I saw the empty eye sockets of my bloodlines... I fear... the emptiness I will have after the revenge, and the sin I've done to another soul, to other souls...  
  
Is this what I really want? Is this why I live all these years in the dark? Is this the feeling I suppose to have when I cut off a spider!?  
  
Tell me! My hands are shaking, with tears fill in my dark poisonous scarlet eyes, why does my spiritual chains feel so cold...? Why do I feel so despairing and my weakening hands couldn't even pick up hopes and dreams and start revenge?!  
  
"Kurapika, we are here for you."  
  
"I don't care what you want but we'll help and that's final!"  
  
"Heh, you never change your sarcastic ways toward me even when you know my heart isn't greedy."  
  
Suddenly I heard those stubborn but warm voices, I feel those soft hands patting my shoulders and wiped away my tears.  
  
My... scarlet clan...?  
  
I look up, what I see are not the sullen scarlet pupils, they are the pure and loyal pupils of my friends, my companions. They are handing my hopes and dreams back to me. So familiar, that touched smile, and playful blames.  
  
And for that, I promise, with the chain points to my heart, I swear, I don't want to lose any of my companions, never again.  
  
Maybe, I will find a way to settle this. Maybe, I will find my way back home, and maybe, I will laugh happily just like I did before.  
  
Spiders, hatreds, revenge, sins, destructions, sorrows, confusions, blood, and... scarlet.  
  
Everything will come to its end, and I will keep fighting, for my own happiness, for the scarlet of my companions, with the support of my friends, I know I will not regret the roads I choose to walk on.  
  
Look, look at my bloodlines' scarlet eyeballs, feel the guilt and the fear.  
  
Listen, listen to their last prayers, and I will be guided by my friends, and take back what's once belonging to my family.  
  
So now, let me just rest and laugh, as I walk on this complicated road, I will find the answers I'm seeking for.  
  
And, the prayer of scarlet shall never end...  
  
~~~ Finish ~~~~  
  
IANA: wow, woo hoo! That's my first attempt of a Hunter X Hunter fanfic, although I've been on ff.net for a long time now, (10 months) I actually never tried to write fanfics other than yugioh, well, with a lot emotional original works, I think I did ok on this one, please review and tell me what do you think. Thanks, ^^ 


End file.
